


share a soda with b...bear?

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Love, M/M, icecoldshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>izumi sena wins a ice cold cola and shares it with a bear when walking home and will they find love in their hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the crush

izumi sena was walking down the street to get his favorite ice cream (vanilla as he is kind of basic for icecreamies) mostly because izumi loves milk and cummies but! izumi sena got a cola on the way and he bumped into a white bear walking and he knows that is a polar bear and on the cola it says share with a bear and so he gives his cola to the bear and indirect kiss cause he just drank from it. "you're hot," izumi giggled.

"ice bear is cold," ice bear replied.

izumi was awestruck what a witty creature.

"hey do you sing? do you want to put on a show with me?" Izumi offered the bear his hand.

Ice bear nodded.

Ice bear took Izumi's hand and they walked down the street holding hands and singing.

"well I have to go back to my school" and Izumi left.

"ice bear will miss you" ice bear whispered.

ice bear walked back home and he knew he was in love?

he thought his brothers wouldn't approve of gay.

Ice bear would keep this a secret and he wanted to see this boy again and ice bear realizes... he doesn't even know his name.

Ice bear was determined to meet this boy again.

"let ice bear borrow phone!" ice bear took panda's phone and started searching music schools.

He'd go visit his crush and confess.


	2. finding him

ice bear had used panda's phone and found the school the boy was going to and he said he would go alone (he didn't tell the other bears what he was doing) it was his secret maybe he would get rejected anyway.

Ice Bear left the house and followed the phones GPS because he was borrowing panda's phone.

Ice bear kept walking and he found he arrived at the school and saw a bunch of other kids it looked like Chloe's school like any other school except with lots of music.

Ice Bear walked inside and he looked for the ice colored boy he had shared a cola with.

he walked down the hall and into classrooms but found nothing but other multi-color haired people.

Ice Bear thought this was so anime.

Ice bear kept walking and he bumped into a teacher and he asked for his hall pass.

"Ice bear is guest" and he took off running and he ran into some legs.

"Hey you're that bear."

It was that boy!

"I got to go to class!" 

"Wait! what is your name" The bear wondered and asked.

"Izumi, Izumi Sena." the name felt and sounded like heaven.

Ice Bear was in love.

How could he tell Izumi Sena this?

Ice Bear could perform a song and show and serande his love to him.

He went to find some band equipment.

Izumi Sena went to class.

"so like this bear has been following me since I gave it some cola" Izumi said to Leo.

"it's aliens," said Leo.

Izumi never thought about it like that.


	3. art

next chapter to come soon meanwhile have this art of izumi sena/ice bear because icecoldshipping is real believe it or not. it may be a rarepair right now but it'll come through, trust me.

 


	4. end.

i dont want to write this anymore.  
izumi sena found ice bear and one day ice bear conked him over the head and killed izumi sena

 

fuck izumi sena.

aaaaa izumi cried out as he was bleeding as the big ice bear'o ate him.

fin.


End file.
